entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice (Syfy series)
Vital Statistics *Name: Alice Hamilton *Age: She is only known as a twenty-something in the series, but I'm putting her down as 29. This follows the age of her actress, Caterina Scorsone. *Occupation: Full-time karate instructor. Part-time savior of Wonderlands. You know, the usual. *Height: 5-foot-4; slightly taller when wearing her usual boots (5-foot-6) *Weight: Like she'd ever tell you! *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Blue *Family: Mother: Carol. Unnamed father left the family when Alice was 10, died when she was 29. Neither siblings nor any external family are mentioned in the series. *Relationship Status: In a relationship with David Hatter, who she adores very much! ♥ *Skills/Abilities: Black-belt in karate! You don't want to get in her way. She's a lot stronger than she looks. History Before Wonderland Alice was the daughter of a scientist and a stay-at-home mother named Carol. She had an idyllic childhood and was also a fan of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, even naming her cat Dinah. When she was ten, however, her father left the family without any word about where he had gone. Her mother left her in the care of a neighbor and went out looking for him herself; however, she came up empty-handed. This incident left Alice emotionally scarred and led her to distrust men as a whole, even as she kept consistently searching for her father. Her relationships with men would never last very long; Carol noted that when Alice brought home her boyfriends, it was "the kiss of death" because she would then come up with a million reasons why the boy should never come back. This cycle lasted until Alice met a student in her karate class named Jack Chase. Jack seemed too good to be true: he was handsome, passionate, and also had a great accent. They hit it off right away, and Alice invited him back to her house after just ten weeks of dating. Carol was worried that Jack would end up leaving just like all the other guys before him; however, Jack did seem to be different. He brought roses over--a white bouquet for Carol, and a single long-stemmed red one for Alice--and showed interest in their day-to-day life. When Carol went to bed, Jack then shocked Alice by giving her a ring that he told her had been in his family for generations. He asked her to accept it and to come away with him to meet his family that very night. Alice backpedaled, saying that the relationship was moving way too fast and that she would need to see how she felt in a couple days. She showed him the door. Later, when she was telling Carol about what happened, Alice realized that Jack had slipped the ring into her pocket. She went to return it to him, and saw men in suits shoving Jack into a large white van. A man with long white pigtails--known as Agent White--told Alice that Jack needed to return to his homeland to "face charges," as he stole something that didn't belong to him. He then figured out that she had the ring, and attacked her. (However, Alice had slipped the ring onto her own finger, which meant that Agent White ran off with an empty ring case.) Determined to figure out the truth, Alice pursued Agent White into an empty warehouse. When she turned a corner at full speed, she only saw a large mirror. She tried to stop before she crashed into it, but instead fell through the mirror and landed abruptly on the other side of the mirror: in a world called Wonderland. Wonderland Post-Wonderland Entranceway Entered December 16, 2009. Relationships Canon David Hatter: Her boyfriend! Alice adores David's eccentric charm and quirky attitude. She knows that without him, she would've been an oyster trapped in Wonderland forever--or, even if she got out, she would have still been chasing after the wrong guy. She can be herself a lot more easily around him than other people, as it takes her some time to open up to acquaintances. She is very much in love with him, and as such, she would rather die than betray him. She will fight to the end of her life to make sure that he stays safe, especially since this Wonderland is much different than the one they are used to. She's also started to like tea a lot more since they started dating. More information to follow as their relationship develops in Eway :) Charlie, the White Knight: Charlie is like a grandfather to Alice. He's like something out of Chaucer, and sometimes it's a little bit difficult to understand him. Nonetheless, she appreciates his newfound bravery in battle...even if she wishes he'd stop calling her the Alice of legend. '''Jack Heart: '''She liked him, once. But he broke her trust way too many times and she's now okay with just being his friend. '''The Duchess: '''Mutual awkward! tbc~ Mirror!Alice History At the same time that the real Alice showed up in the Queen's world, this mirror copy was created. Unlike her real-life counterpart, this Alice has absolutely no external fighting skills, and is as physically weak as they come. She must rely on her charm, her beauty, and her smarts to get by. Because her counterpart is in love with David Hatter, the mirror!Alice loves Jack Heart, the polar opposite of Hatter. However, because the mirror has listened to her opposite's recollection of Wonderland, she has decided to adapt those memories of Alice's Wonderland and mix them with the one she inhabits. Because of this, this mirror envies the Duchess of the Mirror-World, convinced that she is the reason why a Jack has failed to show up on either side of the mirror. She hopes endlessly that Jack will show up soon, as he will be able to put Alice permanently in the Queen's favor. However, this is entirely untrue: the Queen of this Wonderland has no son, and Alice's chances of winning over a Jack, mirror or otherwise, are very, very few. Mirror!Alice, however, has already begun scheming about ways to help her situation. She has a fondness for princes because they, like Jack, utilize power that she can ride on to get out of her situation. If Jack does not show, she will simply throw herself at princes until one of them returns her "love." She has also begun working endlessly on her charm and poise, hopeful that this will be her ticket to the top. Her dream is to be married to Jack Heart and to become his queen. This is the opposite of real!Alice, who refused to become Jack's queen when he asked her near the end of her visit to Wonderland. However, mirror!Alice is also fairly smart and recognizes her limits; she would never attempt to become queen on her own. This is partially due to her built-in loyalty to the queen, but Alice also recognizes that if she steals her power, she will be forever defending it. She wants to be in the queen's favor for as long as the queen is alive and ruling over the mirrors. Therefore, she goes to great lengths to please the queen, and will be in the fray to become one of the monarch's favorites. More to come as mirror!Alice develops relationships :) Category:CharactersCategory:Alice (SyFy)